Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a multilayer dielectric disposed between two electrodes.
Description of the Related Art
A typical capacitor comprises two electrodes spaced apart by a dielectric layer. Capacitors are used in many industries such as solar, flat panel display, semiconductor, as well as many others. In the display industry, capacitors are used inside the pixel that will be illuminated. The display industry is regularly increasing the density of pixels used in a display device. A higher density of pixels leads to smaller pixels, which necessarily leads to smaller capacitors. In order to achieve a desired capacitance within a smaller area, higher k values or thinner films are used.
Silicon nitride is a well-known dielectric material used for capacitors. Improving the k value of silicon nitride is very difficult. Other high k materials can be used instead of silicon nitride, but materials other than silicon nitride are slow to deposit and hard to etch. Reduced silicon nitride thickness leads to lower breakdown strength, which is undesired.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved capacitor.